Un amor a Escondidas
by glzbety
Summary: Pares esta dolida pues Goten la ha dejado y se consolora con el novio de su mejor amiga.


**UN AMOR A ESCONDIDAS**

**YAMIRASON **

¿Quién se cree ese idiota para hacerme esto a mí? –decía Pares llorando y apretando los puños- Él tenía que cambiarme por esa maldita mocosa…

Pares estaba molesta, humillada y dolida Goten hasta hacía un par de horas había sido su novio pero, él se fijó en la hija menor de Vegeta, Bra quien es 10 años menor que él pero, eso no importo. La dejo y ahora ella estaba furiosa iba caminando pensando y rumiando su rabia no se fijaba en la gente que pasaba por la calle.

Maldición de verdad que Goten es un idiota –se decía Pares- ¿Cómo es posible que me haga esto a mí? A mí que yo hubiera dado mi vida entera… pero creo que eso ya no importa no es verdad…

Seguía caminando pensando mil cosas…

¿Qué le voy a decir a mi papá? Después de todo el me lo advirtió mil veces que no le gustaba Goten para mí… que razón tenía.

De pronto choco con alguien y ella cayo en el piso.

¿Estás bien? Discúlpeme señorita Pares –dijo Ub-

¿Ub? –dijo Pares mirándolo bien- no la culpa fue… fue mía por no fijarme… ouch –exclamo al intentar pararse-

¿Le duele algo?

Sí mi pie –dijo Pares- creo… creo que me lo lastime… y háblame de tu después de todo somos jóvenes…

Es que… ¿Qué tal si le molesta a Goten?

Al escuchar el nombre se puso furiosa y miro a Ub.

ESE YA NO ES NADA MIO –dijo Pares-

Lo siento no fue mi intención hacerla…

¿en qué quedamos?

Perdón hacerte enojar… ¿Está lejos tu casa?

No mucho

Sujétese –dijo Ub cargándola-

Al sentir el contacto de las manos de Ub sobre ella algo extraño paso sintió una descarga de electricidad y además se dio cuenta que Ub no estaba nada mal tenía músculos mucho más que Goten, pero por este sabía que Ub andaba con Pan.

Yo… yo te guio –contesto Pares nerviosa-

Ella le fue diciendo como llegar a su casa al llegar a la mansión de Pares se pudo dar cuenta que no había nadie en su casa estaban solos.

Esta es mi habitación –dijo Pares sonrojada-

De acuerdo –dijo Ub-

Le quieto el zapato y le empezó a revisar el pie, pero Pares sentía muy bien el contacto de sus manos sobre esa parte de piel la hacía sentir muchas cosas.

Sólo esta torcido eso es todo –dijo Ub- deja traigo unas vendas.

Debe… debe haber en el baño –dijo Pares-

Ub fue al baño y sin querer se echó agua encima, cuando Ub llego su cuerpo se marcaba en su gi Pares se le subió el color a la cara. Ub no se dio cuenta le puso la venda.

Listo Pares –dijo Ub- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sí

¿Por qué Goten te dejo?

Me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo porque –dijo apretando el puño Pares- se había enamorado de Bra la hija del señor Vegeta…. No sabes que rabia me dio… y tú ¿tienes novia?

Sí es Pan la hija de Gohan –dijo Ub- aunque últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho porque está en los exámenes de la escuela.

Oye ¿Puedo invitarte a un día de campo por el gesto que tuviste conmigo? –dijo Pares-

¿Un día de campo?

Sí pero si quieres lo hacemos a escondidas para que no tengas problemas con Pan ¿Qué te parece?

Está bien acepto ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

Te parece mañana –dijo Pares-

Claro además es domingo Nos vemos mañana.

Ub salió por la ventana dejando su aroma en el cuarto de Pares haciendo que ella suspirara sin querer.

¿Qué me pasa? Él es un niño y es novio de Pan… pero no me importa me hizo sentir cosas que ni con Goten sentí.

Su padre llego y mando traer al médico y este le dijo que solo era una torcedura y que al día siguiente podría salir. Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana empezó a preparar la canasta y la comida, salió y Ub ya la esperaba estaba envuelto en un gi negro y poniendo al descubierto su pecho cosa que puso nerviosa a Pares.

¿Lista?

Sí Ub

Deja te cargo la canasta…

Gracias

¿A dónde vamos?

Hay un claro con un lago cerca de la casa de Goten podemos ir ahí está muy bonito…

De acuerdo ¿Te puedo cargar?

Por supuesto –dijo Pares-

Ya no lo podía ocultar por mucho tiempo el contacto con Ub la excitaba y mucho, sentía cosas extrañas, Ub se fijó en la ex novia del hijo de su maestro era hermosa pero, más madura no era como Pan ella era diferente. Llegaron al claro del lago y ella extendió la manta y se sentaron platicaron de muchas cosas.

Oye Ub ¿No le dijiste a Pan verdad?

Por supuesto que no –dijo Ub mirando esos ojos café- tú dijiste que era un secreto y estaríamos a escondidas de todos ¿O no?

Es verdad –dijo Pares mirando el pecho bien formado de Ub-

Pares ¿No entiendo como Goten te dejo? Eres muy hermosa…

Gracias –dijo Pares sonrojándose-

Ub se levantó para estirarse y Pares hizo lo mismo pero, piso una piedra y sujeto a Ub cayendo abrazados ambos sobre la manta, el cayó sobre ella y entonces, se miraron profundamente a los ojos.

Te… te han dicho que eres muy hermosa

Y que tu tienes un muy buen cuerpo

Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro y entonces, se rompió la barrera y se besaron, Ub recorrió con su boca los labios de Pares estos, no eran como los de Pan eran más suaves, Pares sentía subir las olas de calor por su cuerpo. Ub comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Pares con sus manos y sintió estremecerse al sentir ese contacto. Pares comenzó a besarle el cuello a Ub haciendo que este soltará un leve gemido.

No debo –dijo Ub excitado- pero… ya no puedo más…

Siguió besándola apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, Pares pudo sentir la entre pierna de Ub dura y moviéndose contra la suya, ella metió sus manos sobre el pecho de Ub acariciándolo se sentaron siguiéndose besando cuando sintió que Ub estaba bajando el cierre de su vestido ella lanzó un gemido que hizo que Ub se excitará aún más.

Nadie –dijo Pares al oído de Ub- nadie se enterará de esto te lo juro…

No me importa ahora –dijo Ub besándole el hombro que acaba de descubrir- ya que estoy descubriendo algo maravilloso.

Le quito el vestido y la admiro tenía un muy hermoso cuerpo y suavemente la despojo del sostén, ella estaba nerviosa pero excitada por las caricias de Ub, este se quitó la camisa del Gi y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una pluma de ave que estaba ahí, ella se arqueaba de placer le gustaba la sensación que esto producía, entonces Ub le quito la pantaleta y comenzó a besarla desde los pies recorriéndola y se detuvo en su sexo y comenzó a besarle esa parte haciendo que ella tuviera una reacción espectacular a sus ojos haciendo que este se excitará aún más. La siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a sus senos que fue mordisqueando poco a poco, Pares ya no tenía voluntad estaba presa al placer que Ub le estaba dando ya no había ni remordimientos ni culpas ella se arrastró al placer, de un tirón Pares le quito el pantalón y la trusa dejando al descubierto el miembro duro de Ub. Lo miró no era como el de Goten pero, ahora no había momento para la comparación. Ella abrió las piernas para sentir su miembro de Ub que le rozaba su sexo a él le agrado y mucho sentir la humedad de su sexo.

Voy a entrar –dijo Ub-

Hazlo por favor –dijo Pares-

Y entonces poco a poco se fue deslizando dentro de ella haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, Ub sentía que flotaba esa mujer era hermosa y sensual a sus sentidos, su piel suave y sus labios eran carnosos y apetitosos. Ambos movían sus caderas al ritmo del amor, las caricias, los besos todo iban en aumento hasta que ambos se derramaron y quedaron exhaustos y ahí recostados en la manta se abrazaron. Después de un rato de dormir la culpa y el remordimiento entro por su cabeza.

¿Qué hicimos Ub? –dijo Pares poniéndose el vestido en el pecho-

Por Kami… Pan –dijo Ub desesperado- le he… le he fallado…

Lo siento tanto yo… yo me deje llevar…

Lo hecho… hecho esta –dijo Ub-

Se vistieron rápido sin mirarse, la dejo cerca de su casa pero Pares le tomo la mano antes de partir.

Ha sido hermoso pero, esto… esto no debe pasar ya que Pan es tu novia y debe de ser lo más importante no me gustaría que ella le hicieran… lo que me paso a mí…

También para mi fue hermoso fue… fue mi primera vez y la verdad te agradezco que haya sido contigo Pares.

Se despidieron prometiéndose que nunca volvería a pasar, pero ese recuerdo quedaría marcado en su ser como algo escondido y bello.

FIN


End file.
